Give and Take
by nauticaas
Summary: A mysterious force binds Usopp's strength and life to Sanji's, and the pair must work together to keep each other alive long enough to be free from this curse. But with a Monster cook unused to his new limitations and a cowardly sniper who sees this as his chance to be the brave warrior he's always dreamed of becoming, their survival becomes more uncertain with each passing day.
1. What did you expect from an ancient tomb

**Author's Note:** I like Usopp and Sanji, so I decided to write about them. There is something I just really like about their dynamic which I think will definitely make the nature of their curse interesting, to say the least. Anything more might spoil the potential plotlines I have planned for the story. I estimate this story to be about five or six chapters long, but that is subject to change (considering how wordy and longwinded I can get). Thank you for reading this, as usual. I appreciate your comments.

* * *

The explosion caught him just as he found the center of his target; he barely had a split second to confirm that his shot had hit before the burial vault collapsed around him in a thunderous roar, drowning out his friends' shouts from the platform above. As several hundred tons of stone and debris came crashing down over his head, he reminded himself that at least the talisman had been destroyed, and that now Luffy was free to kick that mummy guy's ass without being hindered by another wave of undead soldiers from the catacombs again. It was a small consolation; even though he didn't mind taking the fall for the others, he had wanted to live. _I wish I didn't have to go it alone_, he thought as his eyes clenched shut underneath the onslaught of dust and sand. _I guess I couldn't even be truly brave in the end. Always the coward, huh?_

In the midst of the cave-in, something warm and solid collided with him, and then there was a sudden surge of energy from Kabuto before the rubble crumbled around him with a deafening crack. He looked up in disbelief as Sanji crouched over him protectively, coated in a layer of dirt and looking completely disheveled. His gaze was sharp and searching as he glanced back at the sniper, and there was a hint of worry in his blue eyes.

"You're okay, aren't you, Longnose?" Usopp managed a weak nod, and the cook grinned up at the others who were already climbing down to get to them.

"We're fine; go back our idiot captain before he gets us into more trouble. We'll catch up soon."

Usopp moved to all fours as he quietly tried to calm his racing heart, listening to the fading footsteps of his fellow crewmates in the empty hallway several stories up. "I-I thought I was going to die."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you stood in front of an explosion waving your slingshot at a cheap cursed trinket like a moron," Sanji growled and knelt down in front of him, digging away at the rubble that he was buried in. Kabuto was shoved into his hands roughly, and Usopp immediately began to check it for any damage from the fall.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave until I was sure I would hit the mark."

Sanji's hands came up to grab his face and forced him to look up at the cook's relieved smile. "You idiot, that was a _brilliant_ shot. None of us doubted for a second that you would make it, but if you ever do something so stupid again, I'll serve you up for dinner with nothing but mushrooms and a splash of star anise sauce, got it?"

It was a testament to the sniper's fortitude (or rather, he had become so used to the cook's odd food-centered threats over the past few months since they had met) that he didn't even bat an eyelash at his implied demise; he merely cringed at the mention of his two most hated foods. "Ugh, you couldn't spare my dignity in your cannibalistic fantasies?"

"Hm, no. I actually think that combination would suit you." Sanji smirked and shoved Usopp back down as he straightened up from his crouch, taking a moment to dust his clothes off. It was pointless and he soon gave up on all pretenses of trying to salvage the fine fabric. "You're just impossibly picky, that's all."

He lit up a fresh cigarette and looked up at the only passageway out of the remains of the vault. "Think we can make a clean jump out of here, Usopp?"

"Hey, I'm not a monster like you!" Usopp scowled, clambering to his feet and glancing at the sheer wall before them. It was hard not to be envious of the Monster Trio's inhuman strength and abilities, especially in situations like this. "That's practically impossible, anyway. This wall has no footholds or anything."

Sanji chuckled and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Glad I have your vote of confidence. Going up!"

He cleared the jump in a split second, dragging a screaming Usopp straight up the wall and down the corridor like they were just taking a quick stroll through the park. The sniper didn't stop screaming until they had returned to the Infinity Labyrinth, where Sanji was forced to stop and remember the path they had used to reach the burial vault. While he was humming and hawing and peering down the twisting paths, Usopp wrenched his shirt from the cook's grip and glared at him. "Oi, jerk. Don't drag people around like they're a sack of potatoes."

"Hm?" Sanji turned around and raised a brow at him. "But I would never drag a sack of potatoes around like _that_, don't you know? I have to be able to cook with them."

"That's just _rude_!"

He chased Sanji down the hallway on the right and threw all manner of stink bombs and trick-shots after him, yelling at him for being inconsiderate and also ridiculously fast, how was he supposed to catch him, for God's sake? Sanji shot him an innocent smile and told him that if he trained like the Marimo, he might be able to keep up with him…in another hundred years.

He knew that the cook meant nothing by it, and that he shouldn't get worked up over a little teasing, but it still stung his pride. All his hard work over the past year always seemed to get trampled when he compared himself to the others. _Damn it, if only he could get a taste of what it's like to feel so weak._

By the time they reached the others, Luffy and Zoro had already made short work of the mummy man, but the cook didn't seem too disappointed as he crooned and fawned over the girls like always. The sniper huffed and sat down on the wreckage in the throne room, or what was left of it. Sheesh, did any of them have even a little restraint? He looked over his meager scrapes and bruises from the explosion; it was strange that neither of them had sustained any real injuries back there. Usopp let his gaze flicker over Sanji briefly, noting that he looked perfectly fine for a guy who had just used his body as a shield against an entire mountain of rubble and stone.

_That's right, it probably just comes naturally for someone like hi-_ His eyes widened, and he couldn't hold back the shudder that ran down his back. It felt like someone had shot pure ice into his spine. "C-c-cold.."

"You alright, Usopp?" Zoro rested his arm on the hilt of his swords and leaned over to look at him. "You aren't going into shock from that explosion, are you?"

"H-huh?" The sniper shook his head hurriedly and grinned nervously. "You mean that little fireworks show, taking down the great and terrible Usopp? Perish the thought, hahaha!"

The swordsman looked unimpressed. "Hmph, I'd have Chopper take a look at you later, just in case. You shouldn't act so reckless, stupid."

"Coming from you, that's so unironic," Usopp drawled, turning away moodily and focusing on fixing Kabuto's damage as soon as possible. He'd had enough jabs at his self-confidence for one day, thank you very much. He snuck a glance back at the cook and frowned. It was gone now, but for a moment he had felt a strange feeling of dread when he looked at Sanji, like the anticipation of something really, really bad.

_I can't wait to get out of this place._

* * *

They stayed in the desert city of Hhuptia for a few more days, and so of course their captain managed to drag them into another adventure before they set off. This time, the Monster Trio was enough to take down their opponent alone (although that wasn't saying much considering their absurd strength), and the cook was especially pleased that he got a chance to blow off some steam. He got a few good hits in, but something was throwing off his concentration.

_That's weird, his blows keep glancing off of me._

"What's the matter?" he called to the desert island warrior, one of a fierce band of dune-dwelling plunderers (heaven knows what Luffy did to piss them off). "You keep pulling your punches on me, bastard. Don't worry, I can take a hit."

Zoro and Luffy glanced over at him, panting and nursing several bad injuries already. The swordsman frowned and drew out his second sword. "Maybe he feels sorry for you, pretty-brow."

"Don't mock me, I'm still trying to figure out how you keep deflecting all my attacks like that." The man swung his blade out and pointed the tip straight at Sanji, fury etched into his scarred and bleeding face. "What kind of man are you?"

"Oh, trust me. I'm quite ordinary." His crewmates snickered at that blatant lie, but the desert warrior looked at him in sudden horror and took a step back. "…wait, you haven't…you repulsive _monster_."

Sanji furrowed his brow. "You lost me. What are you talking about?"

"Shut up; you think I can't tell what you're hiding? It's all over you, and only now did I figure it out." His sword caught Sanji across the forehead, and he leaned in with a look of disgust and revulsion twisting his features, his eyes searching the cook's face wildly. A cackle ripped out of his throat. "I've heard about you cowardly northern shit, but to think that you would stoop so low. You practically reek of black magic…"

His next words were said in an unfamiliar language, but Sanji never did get to find out exactly what the man said because a quick swipe of Wado's blade brought him down to his knees, and he toppled over gracelessly into the desert sand. Zoro sheathed his swords wordlessly and then turned a stormy glare on Sanji.

"If you ever let anyone talk to you like that again, I'll beat your head in with their bones once I've finished them off."

To say he was bewildered was the understatement of the year. What had even happened just now? He raised a hand to his forehead and found nothing but smooth, unbroken skin. Luffy bounded up to the pair and checked him over for injuries. "Are you okay, Sanji?"

"Y-yeah, captain," he stammered weakly, glancing back at Zoro. "…oi, what did he just call me, Zoro?"

The swordsman looked startled for a minute, like he hadn't been expecting the question. Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Absolutely nothing."

"It certainly doesn't seem like nothing, considering that you nearly ripped the man in half." He gestured at the motionless man on the ground. "Are you really going to pull this shit again?"

Zoro was already stomping away, presumably toward the group. Luffy and Sanji watched him wearily for a few seconds before they shouted, "Wrong direction, idiot."

"Sh-shut up; I was heading for a walk!"

Sanji frowned; whatever this bastard had said was something that had incensed the swordsman to the point where he nearly killed the guy. Coming to his defense was not something he usually (or ever) did, so it must have been really bad. He nudged the unconscious man with his foot and decided to bruise him up for some questions once he wasn't in danger of bleeding to death. _Seriously, he can't tell me what insult was so bad that he had to run this guy through on my behalf?_

"Luffy! Guys, come quick!"

That familiar voice was enough to make him shove his questions aside for later, but the sound of real distress in her voice wiped the sloppy grin off of his face. "Nami? What's the matter?"

_"It's Usopp!"_

The sniper was barely conscious when they returned to the rest of the group waiting in the city; there were several deep wounds across his back and side, and he stared down in terror at his shaking hands while Chopper was doing his best to stay calm and treat him.

"Who attacked you?" Luffy asked grimly, fists clenching at his sides as he watched the doctor bandage yet another gruesome wound across his shoulder blade. "Was it another of those desert guys?"

"No one! They just started appearing out of nowhere!" Chopper cried as blood soaked the gauze almost immediately. "It's like they're not natural injuries! …oi, Sanji, what are you-?"

Sanji pushed past the crew and knelt in front of Usopp, an incredulous look on his face. He reached out to touch the gash on his forehead, almost afraid to believe that it was real. _This is…where my wound should be._

Something warm and sticky began trickling down his face, and a sharp metallic taste filled his mouth. Usopp stared back at him with wide, frightened eyes as he slowly took the sniper's hands, and there was a collective gasp among the group as Usopp's injuries slowly vanished. Sanji already knew where each wound's place was, but it still hurt like hell when they started appearing on his own body. A graze on his side, three lacerations and a cut on his back…_was this why it seemed that he couldn't get a single hit on me?_

"…shit, Usopp." He clapped a hand over his mouth as the gravity of the situation hit him. All of his injuries had been transferred to Usopp, and in his carelessness, he had taken on some really bad damage when they were fighting the desert warrior. If Zoro hadn't cut him down at that moment, he could have been hurt even worse than this. _Usopp could have died_. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Shit…_fuck_."

"Sanji?" Usopp looked at him in fear and distrust, slowly backing away from him. "W-what's going on?"

For once, Sanji had no idea what to say.

* * *

Robin had her suspicions when she saw the nature of Usopp's wounds, but when they started throwing around words like "curse" and "supernatural", she immediately went for her notes from the excursion into the old desert ruins. They had destroyed the talisman during the battle with the mummy man, but maybe she had overlooked something.

"Do you think it had something to do with that cursed talisman I shot down in the burial vault?"

The sniper was seated across from her in the library, fidgeting nervously while she pored through her notes. Robin looked up at him with a gentle smile. He had calmed down a lot since yesterday, but the look of terror in his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling. She couldn't blame him; he had suffered a lot of serious injuries in a short amount of time seemingly from out of the blue, and then to find out that his own comrade had been the one responsible, however indirectly, was a frightening realization.

"Usopp, whatever happened yesterday, please remember that Cook-san is just as confused and scared as you are." The archaeologist held back an amused chuckle as he tried to play off his fears.

"Tch, yeah, except he's probably ridiculously scared in comparison to me," he said boastfully, jabbing a thumb at himself. "I mean, scared, me? _Wha-aaat?_ The Fearless Warrior Usopp knows not the meaning of the word!"

The cook placed his hands on either side of Usopp's chair and leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "Boo."

He looked up calmly at the terrified sniper dangling from one of the light fixtures on the ceiling and gave a low whistle. "That's a new record jump right there."

"Cook-san, you're terrible."

"Oh, Robin-chwan, even the most depreciative word is like honey from your lips." He shoved the chair underneath Usopp and began to poke him to make him come back down. His reward was a swift kick (which he easily dodged) and a glare.

"Don't do that, you jerk."

Robin smiled when she saw the fear slowly ebb away from Usopp's eyes as the cook apologized; she had been worried that this whole situation would cause a rift between the pair. "Did the doctor allow you out of the infirmary already?"

Sanji grinned slyly. "That depends on your definition of 'allow'. I mean, he didn't exactly give me explicit orders _not_ to leave. At any rate, I'm feeling better and just came down to tell you that breakfast is ready and that there are snacks if you want something as well."

"A full meal _and_ snacks before nine o'clock? You've been productive today, Cook-san."

"Mm, just your typically light five-course breakfast, nothing too fancy."

"You really are a monster," Usopp grumbled, but he looked relieved that Sanji was up already. "Are you really feeling okay?"

Sanji pulled up a chair and seated himself at the desk with them, moving a little stiffly despite his deliberate slouch. "Right as rain. I just got careless yesterday during that fight; I should have known something wasn't right about the whole thing."

He smiled weakly at Usopp and scratched absently at the bandages around his head. "I really am sorry about what happened, Usopp."

"Tch, don't sweat it; they were barely scratches, right?" Usopp laughed and didn't mention how he had almost lost enough blood to require a transfusion. Sanji didn't look convinced but he let the conversation go, switching to the topic of the nature of their current condition.

"So, what have we found out, Robin-chan? Is it really a curse?"

"I suspect that it's connected with the ruins we visited last week, but as to what we missed during our search is still unclear. Was there something either of you alone touched or handled?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. We weren't separated from the group for very long."

The sniper stared down at the rough sketches of the ruins' layout, one room in particular standing out to him. He tapped the little inconspicuous square on the paper and frowned. "…I think there's something about the burial chamber. We were the only two to go in there, remember?"

"That's right," Sanji muttered as he studied the map. "The mummy man hid the talisman in there because he said it was the only place that he knew it would be guarded well. Did he put the curse on us or was it already in the room to begin with?"

Robin closed her book and looked across the table at them with a determined gleam in her eyes. "I believe our next course of action would be to return to the ruins, gentlemen. Even if it has been reduced to rubble, we might still find a clue as to what exactly we're dealing with."

"That's our clever Robin-chwan," the cook sighed dreamily, resting his chin in his hand. Usopp rolled his eyes and stood up to go find himself some breakfast, and Robin did the same. Sanji looked up in surprise when he noticed the two heading toward the door. "Oi, wait up! The food's probably cold by now; I'll fix you something from scratch."

"That's thoughtful of you, Cook-san, but I think the doctor will beg to differ on that account."

Sanji whirled around to find Chopper's Walking Point seething at the end of the hallway, eyes wild and bloodshot. "Patient. Sickbay. _Now._"

He nearly toppled over in his haste to flee, and Usopp and Robin watched the reindeer give a full-out stampeding chase to his runaway patient back up the passageway; Sanji's and Chopper's screams carried down from the main deck as they lazily made their way to the galley. "I believe we should find Captain-san and Navigator-san to ask them for permission to spend a few extra days in port."

The sniper nodded thoughtfully. "Two days, at the most. The ruins aren't that far, but I hope we find something out there."

Robin's words and promises were soothing, but he couldn't help but remember how terrified he had felt yesterday. An awful feeling of weakness had come over him first, and then his flesh had ripped open like he was being attacked by an invisible assailant. Everyone had been horrified, unable to help him until the cook had returned, but things could have gone much, much worse.

If Sanji fought against a crazy-strong opponent again, would he have to bear the brunt of it too? What if he didn't make it back in time to save him next time? Or what if he _couldn't_ take it back? _What if this thing is permanent?_

Robin gave him a sidelong glance. "We're going to fix this, Usopp. Don't be afraid."

Shivering, he wondered why he felt that familiar twinge of dread again.


	2. A little bit of malady

**Author's Note**: It's a miracle; I actually updated this story. Well, you get setup, and lots of introspection. Nothing really focusing on the curse itself until the next chapter, but I should not take two months to write that one (knock on wood). I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the wait on this.

* * *

"Since you insist on being up and about against my orders, you might as well come with me and do something productive with your time."

Sanji sighed and trailed after the doctor through the marketplace throngs, wishing that he had at least been allowed his cigarettes; Chopper had deemed it too risky to continue his smoking habits while they still didn't understand the full effects of the curse on Usopp. If there was any chance that _all_ of the damage to his body (even the less noticeable, internal deterioration of his lungs) transferred to the sniper while they were connected, then it was better to just put a hold on all recreational tobacco use for a while. It might help improve the cook's health as well, he had suggested brightly, patting Sanji's hand before dragging him out to the city market, and he might even decide never to go back to nicotine and ashes. Wouldn't that be something, huh, Sanji?

Usopp had tried to look sympathetic, but upon seeing the glower on his face (no, it was _not_ a pout), he hid his face in his hands and shook with silent laughter. Great, even his partner-in-suffering had no compassion for him.

"I-I…I'm sorry," the sniper wheezed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes while Sanji steered him through the crowd. "It's just…I can't help it. You, quit smoking? That is a load of-"

He broke off into another round of laughter, to Sanji and Chopper's indignation, and it was only after two more shops and a cartload of supplies that he managed to control himself. Then, he started with the hiccups.

"Hm, the herbs I found at the edge of the water look kind of like these," the doctor said with a thoughtful look, holding up a sprig so the cook could see. They had both been steadfastly ignoring Usopp for half an hour, who was begging for some water to get rid of his hiccups. "Maybe we can ask about them at the apothecary."

"Certainly can't be used for cooking; that much I can tell by the smell." Sanji wrinkled his nose and held Usopp at arm's length, pretending that he couldn't see his distress. "There's that pretty herbalist over there, too. I'm all for asking her about whichever strange plants you want."

"Guys, come -_hic_- on! I really -_hic_- can't stand it any -_hic_- more! Help. Me."

Sanji waited a few extra seconds, just to get his point across, and then he reached into his bag for a bottle of water, to Usopp's relief. He snatched it with a hurried "thanks" and downed it in record time.

Chopper frowned in concern. "You shouldn't drink it that fast, Usopp. It could-"

_-Hic-!_

"…_really_?" The sniper groaned and stomped his foot against the ground impatiently. "I want these hiccups gone. -_Hic_-"

"Hold your breath, then try swallowing without letting any air out." Chopper shifted out of his Walk Point to better guide him through some breathing exercises. He caught Sanji's eye behind Usopp's back and nodded slightly, and the cook grinned impishly. "That's it, let it out slowly when you can't hold it in anymore, okay?"

"It's not -_hic_- working, Chopper." Usopp looked at him miserably, not noticing the sly gleam in his eyes.

"Try again, I promise you'll feel better quite soon."

Chopper could pinpoint the exact moment when Usopp, in the middle of holding a breath, realized that the cook was missing and the moment when he felt Sanji's arms come up to grab him from behind in a sneak attack that was supposed to scare the hiccups out of him. "Feel better yet, Longnose?"

Usopp screamed and slammed him down into the dirt, a surprise move that had passersby staring and contemplating calling the authorities on the (completely conspicuous) pirates. Chopper could only stare, slack-jawed and agape.

"…oh my God, are you okay?" Usopp peered from between his fingers with a whimper, horrified that he had just attacked one of his friends. "I thought…Sanji, I'm so sorry."

Sanji found the entire thing completely hilarious, even though he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He threw an arm across his face and shook with laughter, unable to bring himself to speak to either of them until Chopper got down to prod and poke at him in worry. "I'm fine, guys…it's okay. Usopp, that was _incredible_."

Usopp bit his lip and cringed. "It was just reflex…"

"And it was a beautiful reflex; God, I think my head's stopped spinning, Chopper; it's fine. No, I'm not in any pain, I promise."

He held his hand out to Usopp, who pulled him to his feet carefully and hesitantly tried to brush the dust off his clothes. Sanji just chuckled and waved him off, shrugging his ruined jacket off and tossing it onto the back of the cart with the rest of their things. "Forget it, that poor rag's seen better days. I deserved it, anyway; I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"Never again," Chopper swore, looking ashamed of himself for allowing the cook to try something like that. "That could have ended really badly. What was I thinking?"

"I would have done it anyway," Sanji said in a gleeful tone, leaning on Usopp's arm when the doctor began to usher them away from the concerned crowd. "If only to get a reaction like that out of you again. You were great, Usopp."

Usopp gave him a timid smile. "You think so?"

"Fuck, _yeah_. Stop looking so nervous; I'm not angry. I'm just really damn impressed, Longnose. You could take Zoro with that move…shit, even Franky with the right leverage."

For the rest of the morning, Usopp couldn't get the huge, elated smile off his face, and both he and the cook forgot all about the previous day's bizarre events as they helped Chopper stock up on many of the infirmary's medical supplies. They had been running low on everything from antibiotics to saline solution to items as simple as tongue depressors and gloves (the medical office was another area now off-limits to the captain, among other places), and the doctor was determined to prepare for whatever their adventures on the Grand Line had in store for his nakama.

Their excursion into Hhuptia's center brought them to another important site, one that none of them were really expecting to find in such a prosperous and vibrant city like this. Chopper led them past somberly and quickly, but he couldn't keep himself from looking back at the open-air forum below the overpass they were crossing. Sanji noticed his frown and stopped him from going any further, instead nodding his head at the building just off the city square.

"Shouldn't we check that place out, Chopper?"

He didn't even have time to blink before the doctor was gone, racing toward the stairs at the end of the walkway that led to the city's ground level. His friends were left to follow after him, albeit at a calmer pace; they would catch up with him soon enough.

"What is this place?" Usopp muttered as they entered the building through the open, arching doorways that Chopper had disappeared through. Despite the sunlight flooding great areas of the entrance, the roofed plaza was still cool and dim, a stark contrast from the simmering heat just outside in the city square. He furrowed his brow and peered into the next room, a huge, sprawling antechamber with high ceilings and thick stone columns. "…hey, there are people in here. Sick people."

"I know." Sanji strode past him and into the room without a second glance, leaving the sniper shaking fearfully in the doorway.

"_Sanji_."

"Let's go, Usopp," he muttered, walking down one of the many rows of cots and litters laid out on the stone floor. "We have to find Chopper."

"What are you doing? You can't walk into an infirmary just like _that_." Usopp bit on his thumbnail nervously, eyes scanning the chamber for anyone conscious enough to notice them and kick them out.

"The doctor walked in 'just like that'. Stop being a baby and let's _go_."

Afraid of being left behind in the foreroom by himself, Usopp rushed after him with a long-suffering groan, clinging to his sleeve and tuning out the moans and murmurs of the infirmary's patients as they walked past. He breathed in deeply through his nose and tried not to see his childhood friend in each of the sickly, ashen-faced victims on the stretchers. _They're not Kaya, they_ aren't. _She's gotten better. _The smell of sickness in the air made it a lot harder than it should have been.

Sanji didn't even seem to notice them, almost callous in the way he ignored them in favor of the small group at the other end of the chamber. Usopp thought he was being unnecessarily cold at first, but then his crewmate's hand found its way to his wrist, and he squeezed his hand comfortingly. "It's okay; I'm scared too."

He forgot all about his fear in an instant and bristled, pulling his hand away angrily. "You're a terrible liar."

The cook glanced back at him with an impassive expression, but before he could say anything the Straw Hats' doctor noticed them. He gestured at them to come over and join the group of medics he was speaking with. "I'm not even going to begin to lecture you on what idiots you were to come in here."

They managed to give him an apologetic look, though Sanji was probably anything but sorry. Usopp was still mad that he had even tried to sympathize with his fears (just who did he think he was fooling?). Chopper sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to get much more out of them.

"You've probably guessed it already, but this place is under quarantine." He gestured at the antechamber with one tiny hoof, casting his gaze across the cots filled with sick patients in the room. "There's been an outbreak of a particularly virulent disease in this city, and this is their last ditch attempt to curb the spread of it."

"Are we going to die?" Usopp asked, edging away from the cot nearest him and accidently backing into one of the doctors in the group.

"Not on my watch," Chopper promised. "It's a vector-borne infection, meaning that you get it if you're bitten by an organism that's carrying the virus, like an insect or something. As long as you cover up well in areas where these infected animals gather, then you'll be fine."

"That doesn't explain how over a hundred people are lying on those beds, infected with whatever the hell this disease is." Sanji crossed his arms and leaned against one of the columns with a scowl. "Should there be that many sick people if that's all you need to do to stay safe?"

Chopper glanced at the other doctors and worried his lip for a while, as though mulling his thoughts over. "Well, the problem is that the disease carriers are migrating down the river…as in toward the city itself. It's concerning, to say the least."

Sanji raised his brow. "I'll say."

"We _are_ going to die, aren't we?"

Chopper shook his head at Usopp's despairing moan. "I promise you right now, Usopp; that is never going to happen, because I'm going to cure this thing. I just need some time…"

The cook sighed and turned his gaze to the high arches of the vaulted ceiling, looking like he wished that he had a cigarette right now. "I suppose you have the time, seeing as we'll be stuck here for the next few days trying to get rid of this shitty curse."

"You think Luffy would agree?"

"Sure he would," Usopp grinned, throwing an arm around Sanji's shoulders and nudging him pointedly. "Sanji and I can definitely convince him for you, even if it takes longer than our two extra days. Right, my good man?"

"Tch, don't insult my power. That boy goes where _I_ want him to, whenever I want, or he deals with the crap I dish out." That was Sanji's way of saying, 'I'll be more than happy to use my influence to get the captain to stay in harbor for a few more days; just do your thing, Doctor.'

The doctor gave them a grateful look. "You guys are the best! I promise that I won't let you down!"

"We know," Usopp smiled brightly. "You're the doctor that's going to cure all of the world's diseases, after all."

"I don't need your flattery, idiots!" The happy, bashful blush on his cheeks said otherwise, not that either of them would say it out loud. They were just content with letting him work determinedly on finding a cure for this disease; it was always exciting to watch the doctor's skills and knowledge being put to use to help people. Slowly but surely, he was piecing his dream together, and they had no doubts that Chopper would reach his goal of curing the world of illness. This was just one more leg of his journey.

They were shoved aside into one of the empty side rooms and told to stay out of the way, which Sanji did not take to nicely. Usopp managed to convince him that he could use this opportunity to watch the beautiful female medics from a good vantage point instead of just mope around sullenly because some jerk of a doctor spoke rudely to him.

"Are you a genius?" he had asked, awed at Usopp's suggestion. Then he smirked and told the sniper that there was hope for him yet. "You're growing up, Usopp; I'm so proud, son."

"You're disgusting," he shot back without any real disdain, settling back in his chair to tinker with his weapon's dial. He had removed it from Kabuto yesterday after he realized how badly it had been damaged in the cave-in from the other day. So far, he hadn't been able to fix it, which worried him. All of the broken pieces had been mended and put back in place, but it refused to work; had he really ruined his weapon for good?

_I've only been using it for a month and already I managed to break it. Perfect._

His sullen train of thought was cut short by the thunderous sound of crumbling stone, and he and the cook exchanged a quick glance before rushing out into the sickbay to find out what had caused that noise. In the antechamber, they were met with a shower of debris from the shuddering ceiling and an unexpected attack.

"I told you he was in here!" Usopp barely registered that the voice sounded vaguely familiar when Sanji was knocked off his feet and into one of the stone columns. He looked in the direction of their attackers and recognized one of them as the desert plunderer that the Monster Trio had taken on just days earlier. "I saw them enter from the south end. Don't hesitate; just kill the bastard."

Usopp felt like he had been dunked into freezing ice water; even _breathing_ was difficult. Why had they followed them in _here_?

He heard Sanji struggle to his feet behind him, only to get thrown back to the ground by the masked man he remembered from before. The cook wasn't fighting back, and he knew exactly why. He would take whatever the man threw at him, no matter what it was, as long as they were in this place. And with the plunderer's group blocking the only entrance to the room, they didn't seem to have any means of leaving anytime soon. Usopp grit his teeth as a burst of pain spread across the nerves of his back but promised himself that he would hold out with the cook until they could lure the men out into the open and away from the sickbay. There was just no way that they could fight freely in here.

Chopper seemed to realize it as well and stepped in at that point, standing between his friends and the armed bandit that had attacked them. He was livid with anger, towering protectively over them. "What is _wrong_ with you? I don't care what kind of problem you have with my crew but there are _sick_ _people_ caught in the crossfire! Don't you dare start a fight in here."

The bandits seemed to hesitate when they realized what kind of a place they had just intruded on, and though the man who had attacked Sanji scowled reluctantly, they backed away and fled the antechamber. "Shit, let's get out of here. And the coward was _right_ there."

Usopp couldn't believe what he was hearing. They attacked them in a place where they couldn't fight back and then had the nerve to call their cook a _coward_? Before he could even think he was running down the row of stretchers and through the arched doorway, ignoring the frightened voice calling his name in the distance. As he burst out of the building and into the sweltering afternoon sunlight, all he could think was that he had never felt so _angry_ in his life.

* * *

Chopper had immediately turned his attention to the men and women in the cots, working quickly to assess whether anyone had been hurt in the attack. With the debris raining down on them all on top of their illness, it was surprising that no one had died. The shock would have been enough to kill the cook in their position, if he was honest with himself; he couldn't imagine catching a serious virus and then having to suffer through an explosive attack like that. _Pretty hardy folks, aren't they?_ At least they were in the doctor's good hands now.

He didn't see the look on Usopp's face when the sniper took off after the bandits; he probably hadn't noticed him leave, already knee deep in sick, injured patients and panicked doctors trying to tend to them with their already limited resources and supplies. It was just as well; he would have to find Usopp himself.

He was terrified. That was a powerful statement on its own, because Sanji didn't scare easily, not when he had been cradled on rickety ships and volcanic hunks of rock out in the middle of the stormiest ocean in the world. Not when he had been raised on sailors' brawls and the pirate's code and some good old "disrespect me and I scramble your brains with a kick to your shitty maw, little eggplant" (it was a hard knock life, but it was _his_).

The look on Usopp's face when he left the infirmary, though, that had rattled him. It was like he hadn't even been looking at the sniper, but a completely different person. He hadn't even listened when Sanji called his name, and he looked so dead set on whatever he was planning to do when he caught up to the bandits that he was scared the sniper would do something really stupid and get himself killed.

"You aren't even armed, dumbass," he muttered under his breath as he darted down another narrow side street, trying to find his crewmate in the bustling city. "What do you expect to do against them?"

A lot, apparently. The idiot had caught up with the plunderers on the east side of Hhuptia, just a couple of streets down from the main marketplace that they had been shopping in earlier, and he had confronted them, _sans weapons or anything else that he could have used to protect himself. _If Zoro's blunt stupidity was a virus (because really, what kind of a moron do you have to be to try to cut your feet off to fight?), then the sniper had just caught it.

Sanji opened up his mouth to yell at him for running off like that when one of the bandits sent him flying into the building closest to him, through several _walls_. He froze in his tracks and stared in horror at the gaping hole in the wall, unable to believe his eyes. _"…U-Usopp!"_

The leader of the plunderers stepped forward and sneered at him, sword drawn and ready to attack. "So, you sent your little goon first while you tried to run away, huh?"

He had been determined not to get himself into another dangerous fight like before, for Usopp's sake, but after seeing what this bastard had done to his friend, he didn't plan on holding back. "He wasn't even armed, shitty bandit. You didn't have to drag him and those sick people into it, either."

"Don't make me laugh; like you actually care about any of them." The man took another step forward and raised his sword. "I know all about your type, you-"

_"Get away from him!" _Usopp's fist collided solidly with the bandit's face, and they both tumbled back into the debris littering the city streets. Sanji blinked in surprise, wondering if he had just imagined that. No, Usopp had definitely just gotten back up on his feet after being launched through four walls and was now beating on the guy like there was no tomorrow. He had never seen him look so angry before; it was a startling contrast from his usual demeanor.

"Usopp, let it go!" He had to stop him from acting so recklessly before he got hurt. What was with him? It wasn't exactly the first time an opponent had pounded him into the dirt, but if he didn't control himself it might be the last. "He's not worth it; we need to get back to Chopper and the others."

One of the other bandits nearly lopped his head off and he barely ducked away in time, catching a glimpse of a few cut strands of hair drifting to the ground. There went his shitty bangs. It was no good; he couldn't fight for fear of hurting Usopp, but he couldn't just leave him to face these bastards alone. The sniper seemed to have no qualms about the situation, at any rate. He was too busy fighting the horde left and right to pay his screams any mind.

"Usopp, stop it now!"

He saw the weapon before the attacker even entered his field of vision; the heavy club swung down towards Usopp from behind like an inevitable conclusion. If that thing connected with his head, there was no way he would survive. There was really no deliberation to be made, and Sanji threw himself in between the two with the poorest, most careless kick of his life. Zeff would have disowned him on the spot.

He felt the weapon shatter, among other things, against his leg, but the damage passed him over like nothing but a glancing blow. The one who did receive the impact crumpled to the ground in pain, writhing and yelling and clutching at his leg (oh God, it looked horrible), but he was _alive_, and that was all the reason he needed to justify what he had just done.

Usopp's scream was chilling enough to make his blood run cold in his veins, but he didn't let himself dwell on that, not when there were another two bandits rushing at him with blades drawn. _I'm sorry, Usopp. Just hang in there a minute. _

There should have been nothing holding him back from kicking these bastards all the way back up the Grand Line, but the guilt he felt after what his split-second decision had done to Usopp was enough to make him hesitate in fear while he fought off the last of the bandits. He had never had to worry about his battles hurting anyone but himself. _I can't…I didn't want to hurt…_

But he was hurt, and now Sanji had to face the consequences. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to face the few people who had gathered at the end of the street, bold enough to approach now that the bandits were down. They drew back when he looked their way, but he just moved over the wreckage and stood silently over his crewmate, steeling himself for what was coming.

"Someone head to the sickbay on the city square," he found himself saying numbly, dropping to his knees at the sniper's side. "Find the little reindeer with the pink hat and tell him where we are, and to bring the others."

He didn't look up to see if anyone had listened to him, because he knew he would lose his resolve if he put this off any longer. Usopp's hand was warm against his, which was the only comforting thing he could think about the situation before the curse reversed its effect on the pair.

The pain was almost divine, in the way that receiving thousands of volts of lightning to the heart is divine. In other words, it really, really sucked.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, the virus is just a minor plotline in this story. I swear this is not my trademark point when I write my stories, despite the current evidence against me. No, Sanji is not going to catch it; he's already cursed and that would just be redundant of me to write it so. My originality and creativity is finally starting to show, isn't it? Oh, here's a quick pun before I leave you: I guess in today's battle, Usopp and Sanji just don't have a _leg_ to stand on. Get it? Ahahaha...I'm sorry.


End file.
